A Mission at Mystic Falls
by damonsalvatoregrl
Summary: Alex is an agent now but when a mission leads her to Mystic Falls, Virginia, she discovers a startling secret and possibly true love. please review
1. chapter 1: Reccieving the mission

Alex POV

"_Nothings been the same after Thom died, I would stay up all nigh thinking about that brutal moment where I actually took someone's life. Someone, who I actually cared for. Nikita was right all along it's not easy. Division is truly horrible and that's why me being an agent makes me one step closer to tearing it down." _

I was walking down one of Divisions main headquarters when Michael stopped me.

"Percy would like to talk to you," he said in his normal rough voice.

I looked at him suspiciously. "What for?" I asked.

"Alex, you're a smart girl you know never to ask questions"

"That's right I am a smart girl," I said smirking as I walked ahead.

"Come in, come in," Percy said.

"Ahh, Alex I see Michael managed to get you, please take a seat," he said motioning towards the chair near his desk.

I chose not to sit down.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"I have a special mission for you Alex," he said smiling.

I looked at Percy curiously.

"Where," I asked

"Mystic Falls, Virginia, Michael will brief you when you get there.

I was walking out when I heard Percy saying something

"Oh and Alex good luck you'll need it."

"_No you'll need it when I kill you and your precious Division,"_ I thought

But, instead said:" Thanks"


	2. Chapter 2:Arriving at Mystic Falls

**I think this story should be mostly Alex and Damon's POV, what do you guys think. And please review I would love to know what you think about the story so far. Ideas are always welcome. **

**P.S I do not own Nikita or Vampire Diaries and I would like to dedicate this story to my 2 best friends Ashley and Lona.**

Alex POV

After I left Percy's office Michael caught up with me.

"Ok so your next stop is to go to Amanda, she has this whole wardrobe ready for you for your -"

I stopped him before he was about to finish

"About the mission what am I supposed to do exactly?" I asked.

Michael hesitated for a moment before he spoke.

"It's not safe to talk about it here there are certain secrets that some are not supposed to know, that's why we picked you for this mission you seemed like the perfect candidate."

"So- is this like a killing job," I asked nervously.

"Sort of," Michael replied.

"Just go to Amanda I'll explain everything when you arrive at Mystic Falls."

Amanda's office was at the other side of the hall and went I got inside there were clothes everywhere.

"Amanda- … what is all this?" I asked stunned.

"Well this most likely is an undercover mission so you need to have clothes when you get there," she said grinning.

"This is more than clothes Amanda- it's like a fricken mall in here."

Amanda helped me pack my bags and I headed out of Division.

The ride to Mystic Falls was quite a long one, I was so nervous that something was likely to go wrong and I would mess everything up. Michael seemed to notice too since he asked me like every 15 minutes if I was feeling okay. As the van made a sudden stop Michael turned to me and handed me a folder and duffle bag.

"Open it," he motioned with his hand.

I unzipped the bag and there was money, passports and a ID in there.

"This is everything you'll need," he said.

"Now as for the mission it's like nothing we've ever encountered before."

"About a week ago Percy got a call from a mysterious source saying that he's found one of the black boxes and that he'll expose all the secrets inside."

"Ok-." I said

"So why is it so important don't you get threats like that everyday."

"Alex- in that box there is a major secret that'll harm the whole world," Michael said.

"There's a taping of a real vampire in there."

I started hysterically laughing; I looked at Michael and saw he was as serious as a rock.

"You're kidding right." I said.

"There are no such things as vampires,"

"Open the folder Alex," he said.

I did as Michael said letting out a giggle or two.

Inside there were two pictures of two very handsome boys. One had black hair and bluish green eyes, while the other had kind of spiked brown hair and brownish eyes.

"Who are these boys?" I asked.

"The Salvatore brothers," Michael answered.

"You'll be staying with them."


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Salvatores

**Alex POV **

"Seriously.. Michael had to be kidding there are no such things as vampires. Is there?" I thought.

So I guess this is my to do list for the mission:

Call Nikita and tell her about the mission

Make sure I don't embarrass myself in front of those boys who are really hot

Figure out if this vampire thing is real once and for all

At like a normal teenage girl(like I'm normal anymore)

As I walked around Mystic Falls, I saw that it was really beautiful. Not beautiful like in extravagant way but like in an old fashioned way. The town did seem to have that mysterious factor in it though. I wasn't going walk all the way to their house so I took the bus. The people seemed to know I wasn't from around here since every time I walked or got on the bus everyone looked at me. I felt like I was naked or something. That wasn't what was bothering me though. I thought about what Michael said back in the van.

"_We made sure the Salvatore brothers think you're an exchange student staying for a year to experience America."_

"_The ID in the bag says that your name is Nina Barklovic, and you are from Bulgaria."_

"_Ok," replied._

_As I was about to leave I heard Michael say "Oh- and Alex don't get emotionally attached to this mission you know the consequences." _

"_Don't worry," I replied I know what Division is capable of doing not even looking back. _

My mind came back to the present time when I heard the bus driver say "Lady this is the last stop."

I said "Thanks," to him and headed toward this big mansion in front of me.

"Let the games begin," I thought.

**Damon's POV **

I was sitting on the couch in the foyer with a bottle of scotch in my hand. Thinking back to the night where I told Elena I love you. "I'm such a coward," I thought.

"I don't have the guts to hear what Elena would think instead of me erasing her memories."

"Dude you look horrible," Stefan said coming into the room.

"We have a guest coming you know.

"Oh- yeah," I said annoyed and slurring my words.

"That Nina girl form Bulgaria, she sounds super fun, she's coming here to experience America, this is going to be such a blast," I said sarcastically.

"Why did you sign up for that program anyways?"

"I told you- I wanted us to act like regular people instead of being vampires and this gives us a chance to."

Suddenly I heard the doorbell ring.

"That must be lunch," I said grinning

"Ooops I mean Nina." Stefan looked at me with an annoyed look.

"I headed towards the front door and when I opened it I saw Nina for the first time. She had wavy black hair and blue eyes -definitely hot. I totally didn't expect that."

"You must be Nina," I said smiling.

"I'm Damon Salvatore, please come in."

"Thanks Damon," she answered

"I'm so glad to be here."

I saw her go over to Stefan and introduce herself.

"That girl is seriously hot," I thought.

I went over to where she was staying with Stefan. They were talking about Bulgaria or something.

"So what made you come over to America," I heard Stefan ask.

I saw her hesitate for a second.

"Umm—well... I've always heard about it so I wanted to experience it myself." She finally managed to say.

"Well you're English is certainly well," I chimed in

"Where did you learn?" I saw her eyes widen a bit but she quickly relaxed.

"My uncle – he taught me."

"Oh – I see," I said

"Umm- I don't mean to sound rude but I'm very tired can you show me my room."

"Uhh- yes Damon why don't you show Nina her room."

"More than happy to," Damon replied.

I led Nina down the hall to the room across from mine.

"Well this is it," I said.

"Thank you Damon I really appreciate you and your brother for accepting me into your home…UMM is there a phone I could borrow by the way I would like to call my parents to tell them I arrived safely.

"Yeah one second," I said.

I went downstairs and saw Stefan putting his jacket and heading out the door.

"Umm where are you going?" I asked.

"Elena called me she wants to talk to me for a second, you can handle Nina for a second cant you?" he asked.

"Me please did you forget I'm a vampire."

"No I haven't for the past 184 years," he said.


	4. Chapter 4 Some alone time

**P.S I do not own Nikita or Vampire Jackson. PLEASE REVIEW and I would love to know if you have any ideas. **

**Damon's POV **

"Alright you know what fuck Stefan ok, why does he get to go out on Saturday night and I'm stuck here with new girl by myself," I thought.

I went to get the phone like Nina asked and headed up to her room. I opened the door and saw her undressing. She saw me too and went to the other side of the bed and ducked down.

"You pervert what you are doing," she yelled.

"I came here to give you the phone but it looks like you have other things in mind," I said grinning.

"Hahaha very funny," she said

"Now get out of my room."

I dropped the phone on her bed and left still grinning.

I entered the foyer and went to the table and poured myself another glass of vodka. Did I mention I love drinking?

I was pouring myself the drink, when I heard Nina talking to someone.

"_Yeah I'm in Mystic Falls, Virginia they sent me here to find someone." _

"_Umm ok promise you won't laugh though."_

"_Michael told me someone recovered the black box and it had taping of –_ my glass slipped from my hand by accident and I couldn't hear the last word she said -_there he wants me to find the person that has the black box and you know do the job" _

"_Wait- you know- Nikita how come you didn't tell me."_

"_Yeah, yeah I Promise."_

I stood there stunned.

"That girl isn't who she says she is," I thought.

"I better go up there and read her mind and see who she really is."

This time as I went upstairs, I actually knocked on her door.

"Come in," she yelled.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked while sitting on her bed

"Umm yeah sure why,"

As I was about to look in her eyes and read what she was thinking, I had a sudden change of heart. I decided to not read her mind but see if I can squeeze it out of her myself. I mean how hard can it be?

" Listen I overheard you taking on the phone and I heard you mention a black box and I was just wondering what were you taking about," I asked trying to sound as normal as possible.

"You heard that huh," she said.

"My last boyfriend made a tape of us doing it and I was talking to my best friend Nikita telling her what he did."

"He likes using the term black box to refer to it,"

"That's why I'm really here Damon to find the black box."

I was quiet for a while.

"You don't believe me huh" she said

"Of course no one does"

Then Nina started hysterically crying.

"Stop it," I said.

But she still wouldn't stop crying. I took her hands and began talking.

"Listen I believe you ok"

"You do?" she said.

"Yes but why didn't you tell us the truth from the beginning?"

"I mean what you would do if you were in my position- you wouldn't just go to a person you don't know and say oh I'm staying here to find a sex tape my boyfriend made of us."

"I mean come on be realistic."

She stopped crying and we were both quiet, then she lifted her head and our eyes met for a moment before she turned away. They were the bluest eyes I've ever seen, I felt like I could stare in them forever.

"So- um- do you want to go at the Grill or something,' I asked.

"The what?" she said confused.

"It's like this awesome place where most of us hang out don't worry its really cool."

"Is Stefan going to be there?" she asked.

"Umm I guess."

"Great!" she said all excited.

"I mean- you know so all 3 of us can hang out."

"Yeah- whatever just hurry up because I'm sometimes impatient," I said.

"Ok I'll just throw something on,"

**Alex POV **

"Great I've been here for 2 hours and already I almost screwed up the mission."

"I'm lucky I found some sort of excuse about that conversation I had with Nikita. I don't know what bothered me more was that she knew about vampires and didn't tell me or what she said at the end of the conversation about not falling in love with a civilian like she did with Daniel."

"Whatever-"I shook those thoughts out of my head and put this outfit Amanda had set up for me. I was wearing a pair of skinny jeans with this hot pink shirt and a leather jacket.

I put on some makeup and headed downstairs. Damon was waiting for me by the door and when I got downstairs, I swear he was drooling.

"What a pig," I thought.

"Damn, Nina you look hot,"

"Um- thanks you like nice too."

"Duh when don't I like hot," he said.

"I didn't say hot Damon, I said nice."

"You know I'm hot- come on just admit it," he said grinning.

"I would if you were,' I said smirking.

"Ouch that hurt my feeling."

"Aww I thought you were such a big strong man."

"Just get in the car," he said grinning.

"Whatever you say"

We drove for a while until we came upon this old bar looking restaurant.

"This is it," I asked.

"Yeah what did you expect a five star restaurant"

"No it's just that-"

"Damon what are you doing here?" someone interrupted.

I turned around and saw that it was Stefan with this girl standing next to him. She had long straight hair and was wearing a purple floral shirt with a gray jacket and jeggings.

She introduced herself as Elena Gilbert.


	5. Chapter 5:A Hangout

**Hey people thanks so much for your comments and ideas. I'm thinking of making Alex have a crush on Matt but Damon tries to win her over and I still haven't decided who discovered the black box, maybe Bonnie. PLEASE REVIEW! **

Alex POV

"Hey Elena I'm Nina," I said nervously.

"Nina- that's a very pretty name is it Bulgarian?" she asked.

"Yeah it actually is."

"How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess I suppose," she said.

"Anyways why don't we head inside?"

"My friends are waiting for us."

"Yeah sure," I said.

When we got inside there was a table at the far left corner with 5 teenagers all sitting down talking and laughing.

This blonde haired girl introduced herself as Caroline. The girl next to her was Bonnie.

On the other side of the table this jock looking guy introduced himself as Tyler and this punk looking kid was Jeremy, Elena's brother. The last guy I met was this blonde haired guy. His name was Matt.

As we sat down I ended up sitting next to Matt, who by the way smelled very good.

"So- where are you form?" he asked.

"Bulgaria," I instantly replied.

"Cool so do you know how to say anything in Bulgarian?"

"Um- kind of I didn't really speak Bulgarian at home, we mostly spoke English, my parents wanted me to learn it in case I came here."

"Aww come on," he said smiling.

"You must know at least know one word."

I tried to think back to the world language class we had at Division and I suddenly remembered this term me and Thom would joke around saying.

"Дойде да ме заседава по свинете къща," I said in an accent.

"Ok so what does that mean?" he asked.

"Come meet me at the pig house."

"The pig house huh well we don't have a pig house around here but maybe we can meet at Cannily Bistro and get something to eat one day."

"Umm- yeah sure," I said smiling.

"So- Alex"

"So -Matt"

"Tell me about you," he said.

"What do you want to know," I asked.

"Well everything,"

I let out a big sigh. Why did he want to know everything I thought. I barely know myself about my "life."

"He's also very cute," I thought.

"No Alex stop- remembers what Nikita told you; do not fall in love with a civilian. Plus, Matt seemed like such a nice guy I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to him."

"Nina- you okay," he said waving his hand in front of my face.

"Oh yeah sorry I sometimes stare into space," I said.

"It's okay and besides that's one new thing I learned about you already," he said smiling.

We talked for a while, and I told Matt all about my made up life. I told him about the 5 brothers I had. I told him that my parents dream was for me to come to America and start a new life. I kept on talking and taking and I wondered if Matt seemed bored out of his mind but every time I looked at him he was always intrigued. Then when I was looking out the window I saw someone very familiar come into the Grill. It was Nikita! She saw me too and gave me the sign to go meet her in the bathroom.

"Umm – can you excuse me – I need to go use the restroom," I said to Matt.

I quickly made my way into the bathroom and saw Nikita there.

"Alex you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine we're just eating."

"Alex I saw you with that boy please tell me you don't like him."

"No I don't," I said lying.

"Alright- but be careful Alex undercover missions don't always go as planned."

"Now about the black box did Michael say anything else to you."

"No just whatever I told you - except that whoever found the box made a threat to Division."

"A threat?" she asked

"Why would they make a threat unless-"

"They somehow know that person," I said.

All of a sudden Nikita's body stiffened.

"So where'd you get that top," she said.

"It's like to die for."

I turned my head and saw Elena at the doorway.

"Umm- Damon told me that he's leaving if you want a ride," she said.

"Ok," I said just give me a minute.

When she left I turned to Nikita and she gave me a cell phone and a contact number where I could reach her.

"It's untraceable so don't worry about it," she said.

"No get going they're going to wonder what you're doing."

"Alright," I said

"Oh and Nikita thanks for everything you've been like the mother I never had," I said.

She smiled and left through the bathroom window.

I walked out and I saw Damon and Matt waiting for me outside. The night had gotten really chilly out and I was freezing.

"Hey, "I said.

"Hey," they both said in unison.

"Umm- Damon," I said can you give us a minute noticing Matt had something he wanted to say.

"Yeah sure I'll just go over there," he said in an annoyed way.

"What was wrong with him", I thought.

"Umm- listen so Nina umm- I was wondering you know how I said that we should go to Cannily Bistro someday."

"Yeah," I said.

"Well I was-um- wondering if you want to go out tomorrow."

"Like around 7 o'clock."

Jeez what am I gonna do I promised Nikita I wouldn't fall in love with a civilian. But then again it's just a date I mean I'm not really gonna fall in love with him.

"Yeah sure," I said smiling.

"Great so see you tomorrow at 7."

"Yeah"

"Alright good night then."

"Night."

I turned away form Matt and went up to Damon. He was leaning on his car, hands in his pocket looking all cool. Which he wasn't. He was just a selfish person with the biggest ego ever. I could tell that just by knowing him for about 5 hours.

"You and Matt Donavon who would think- huh?" he said.

"What are you talking about?" I said annoyed.

"I'm guessing he asked you out and I'm also guessing you said yes," he said.

"How did you know that?" I asked suspiciously.

"Matt has that type of appeal on women."

"He dated Elena you know," he said as he got in the car.

I looked at him surprised.

"Really?" I asked.

"He didn't tell me that."

"Yeah well Matt's like that."

"There you go again," I yelled.

"Pretending like you know everything."

"That's because I do," he said grinning.

"Uhhhhh! You're hopeless." I yelled.

"Jeez someone's got anger issues."

"I don't have anger issues just drive the car Damon."

"Ok fine ."

"Just grow up Damon," I said angrily.

"You're so immature."

That last comment seemed to hurt him. Both of us didn't speak a word to each other the whole ride.


	6. Chapter 6: Is it possible?

**Damon POV **

"I'm not jealous ok if that's what you're thinking. I don't care if Nina is going out with Matt. She can go out with frickin David Beckham and I wouldn't give a crap."

We both headed inside and of course Stefan wasn't even there he was probably sleeping with Elena.

"Where's Stefan?" she asked.

"Up my ass- why would you care?"

"Look I'm sorry about what I said in the car I didn't mean to hurt you like that."

"But it doesn't mean you can go around being an ass most of the time."

"You're right, I shouldn't be an ass most of the time- I should be it all the time- its kind of fun," I said grinning.

"Whatever Damon I'm just going upstairs to go to sleep; it's been a long day."

"And I've had enough of you're sarcasm."

I watched her go up the stairs and then I went to get a glass of scotch. I didn't even wait up for Stefan; I just went strait upstairs after I finished drinking. As I was about to go into my room I saw Nina still had her light on. I didn't even bother to ask her what was wrong, she pissed me off today. Well I suppose I deserved it but still that girl is so – so-.

I couldn't find the right word so I just gave up and went to sleep. While I was sleeping all I thought about was Nina.

"_Look Damon I love you okay I don't love Matt. You're the guy for me. You're the one I want to be with."_

"_Nina- I love you too- but we can never be together." _

_I saw her expression and she looked sad. _

"_Why?" she asked stepping closer to me. _

"_I love you Damon."_

_I turned away from her but resisted as I couldn't. I wanted to kiss her so badly. She was the most beautiful girl I've ever met. _

_I closed the gap between us and my lips met hers. Before anything else could happen I was woken up by Stefan. _

"Wake up!" he screamed.

"Five more minutes," I said.

Stefan wouldn't give me five minutes though, he kept bugging me to get up.

"Ok-ok I'm up," I said.

I headed out of my bedroom and at the same time as I opened my door she opened hers.

**Alex POV **

The night before, Michael had contacted me. I didn't even know he gave me a phone, when all of a sudden there was a buzzing sound coming from the duffle bag he gave me.

"Hello?" I said answering it quietly. This time making sure no one heard me.

"Alex- hey it's Michael."

"Michael hey," I said still whispering.

"Alex- , its time for you to brief us on your mission so far."

"Um ok,"

"Well I arrived just about 6 hours ago and I was welcomed by the Salvatore brothers, Damon—and Stefan."

"How were they?" he asked.

"Stefan was fine a perfect gentleman, Damon on the other hand not so much. He's very ignorant and has the biggest ego ever." I said.

"Did you find any information on who has the black box?"

"No-," I said.

"But you didn't give me much information to work on-"

"Couldn't you guys trace the call or something find out where it was coming from."

"No," he said sadly.

"All we got was that it was coming from Mystic Falls."

"How is that possible Michael- I mean it's Division you couldn't find any other sort of location?"

"It was like a spell was put on our computers or something," he said silently laughing.

"Ok well we'll call you back."

"Ok bye," I said.

I woke this morning only to see Damon on the other side of my door, in his boxers and shirtless. I hate to say it but he looked kind of hot. And he did have a nice six pack.

I stood for while staring at him.

"Umm- you do realize you're like half-naked," I said.

"Yeah, why? Does it turn you on," he said smiling.

"Still a pig," I said and headed downstairs.

But before I actually made the stairs Damon grabbed my arm.

"Look I'm sorry I was such an ass last night," he said.

"I should've never acted like that."

"You- Damon Salvatore is apologizing-wow!

"Ha-ha very funny," he said.

"But seriously I am sorry."

" I guess I was just jealous."

I stood there confused for a second.

"Jealous of what?" I said realizing his hand was still on my arm.

"I don't know- you- and um—Matt, I guess.

"Why would he be jealous," I thought.

"You two looked so happy and I guess I was just jealous."

"Oh," I said.

"I get it."

"You do?" he asked.

"Yeah – you're in love with me," I said grinning.

"Yeah right you wish," he said smiling back

"Ok whatever you say," I said turning on my heals and leaving.

"HEY," he called.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Race you to the kitchen."

"Oh- you are so totally on," I said smiling.

"ONE-TWO-THREE," he called and left speeding to the kitchen.

By the time I got there he was already taking out the milk.

"How'd you go so fast," I asked breathing.

"Oh-um- I did track in high school,"

"That was no track," I said in disbelief.

"That was so AMAZING!"

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said.

I went to get a glass of orange juice and not even noticing Damon was also reaching for it as well our hands touched and I felt like I wanted to keep it there forever. Well not felt but wanted to for such a strange reason. We both instantly pulled back and continued with our breakfast. I looked at him a couple of times and saw he was looking at me too.

"Was it possible I was falling for Damon?"


	7. Chapter 7:A cryptic thought

**Hey guys I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I had a lot of things on my mind, especially midterms this week. Thanks. And REVIEW. P.S this takes place before Katherine was put in the tomb.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nikita or Percy Jackson even though I wish I did. **

Alex POV

_I really didn't know what to say to Damon after breakfast. Sure we talked , mostly about weird and random stuff like sneakers and soda we liked. But, after what happened at breakfast, I felt some awkwardness between us. I mean I like Damon and all, mostly as a friend, but Damon is the most arrogant, conceited, naive person I have ever met. To be honest I don't know why I'm writing in this stupid journal, but I feel so relieved to express all my feelings and emotions onto a piece of paper. Oh It's almost 7 a clock and Matt' s gonna be here, I guess I better go and get ready. _

I took a quick shower before getting ready. Then I headed into my duffel bag and picked out a dress that Amanda said would make me look seductive. The dress was blue and had spaghetti straps on it. I picked up some silver pumps and a necklace that went with it. I guess getting dressed wasn't so smart cause I had to do my hair next and it was completely wet. Anyways, I blow dried it and after my hair was a dry , I used a curling iron to make my hair have, as Amanda would say, that va-va voom.

The time was around 6:55 and I heard a knock on the door downstairs. I was about to go downstairs when there was a woman's voice talking with Damon.

"So wheres Stefan,"she said.

"I don't know where Stefan is-okay,"Damon said.

"Why do you want him anyways – or are you just a filthy little slut- who gets her hand on whoever she asks for."

I walked closer to the top of my steps and had an overview of ELENA and Damon.

I could see her getting mad at the last comment Damon made. Then, all of a sudden she charged with high speed toward Damon, Damon ducked and grabbed her by the neck. All I Managed to think was WOW.

"Come on Damon bite me wouldn't it make your life much easier knowing I was dead."

"Oh dear Katherine,"

Katherine- I thought her name was Elena. Now this certainty grabbed my attention and why did she say bite me to Damon. I turned back to the conversation.

"As much as I would love to see you dead and wiped off the surface of this planet- I'll wait for Klaus to come and do that."

"You wouldn't,"she said sounding cared.

"Oh but I would,"Damon said.

Then there was a knock on the door . Damon let go of his grip and Katherine just disappeared.

It was Matt. He was wearing regular jeans and a plaid shirt. Not too fancy but he looked way handsome.

I came down the stairs and went to the front hall door.

"Wow- Nina you look beautiful,"he said.

I saw Damon's eyes kind of widened too and smiled at myself.

"Thanks," I said.

"You look handsome too."

This time Matt was the one blushing.

"Well I guess we'd better go,"Matt said.

"Our reservations are at 7:15."

"OOO reservations fancy,"Damon said sarcastically.

"Shut up Damon," I said hitting him on the chest.

He didn't even flinch and mu punch was rather hard.

"How could have that not hurt," I thought.

"You ready Nina," I heard Matt say.

"Yeah," I replied and headed out the door.

That thought still lay in my mind- especially the fight scene between Elena or Katherine whatever her name was and Damon. I shook them out of my head and focused on my date with Matt. This night was gonna be perfect- I just knew it.


	8. Chapter 8:One step closer to the truth

**Hey people sorry I haven't written in along time, but don't worry I haven't forgotten about my stories. RR :-) **

General POV

Damon was at his house, waiting for Nina to come home. A few hours ago he had encountered Katherine, but he didn't know what she wanted of Stefan. Were they secretly planning something? Something that he didn't know. But, Stefan wouldn't do that I mean after all he was Damon's brother. Yet again he hated Damon for the past 184 years. As all these question entered and came out of his mind,he realized something. Nina had been here what about 3 days now and she never even looked for that black box, she so supposedly got so emotional for. Maybe she was lying,maybe she was here for another reason. Damon decided to go find out for himself and went and checked her room. As he entered he noticed everything in place. Her clothes placed in her closet, bed was made, and not a speck of dust on the desk. He knew that the best place to place something was were it was to be obviously not thought of. So he checked randomly in the drawers and what do you know he found a notepad and a cellphone. "Why would she need to use my phone, if she already had one,"Damon thought.

He carefully put the cellphone in his back jeans pocket. Then he flipped open the notepad and a list of items were written down. It read as follows:

1. Get to Mystic Falls

2. Meet Damon and Stefan

3. Pretend to be from Bulgaria

4. Try not to get emotionally attached

5. Find the black box and kill whoever has it.

6. If anything goes wrong ask Nikita for help

"Who is this girl?"Damon thought.

Alex POV

As we drove towards Cannily Bistro, I couldn't get the thought of that scene out of my head. I guess I'm not the only one keeping secrets around here. Maybe Matt might know whats going on.

"Hey Matt," I said.

"Yeah,"he replied his head jerking towards me.

"Well you know Elena right?" I asked .

"Yeah why?"he answered.

"Well-... um.. I'm not sure what happened but back at the house Elena came- well I thought it was but then Damon called her Katherine and she had like a lot of power."

Matt sort of looked at me with a "what are you talking about" expression.

"Um.. just forget it never mind," I said.

After a while we arrived at Cannily Bistro and I have to say it was really fancy. I kinda felt uncomfortable there, but I dint make any gestures to show it. I wanted Matt to be happy.

"Wow – um this is really fancy- are you sure you can afford it," I asked.

"Yes Nina don't worry you just have fun tonight," Matt said.

After the waiter came and ordered our food, Matt brought up the conversation in the car again.

"What were you talking about in the car?"he asked.

I put the cold glass of water down and looked up at him.

"OH just forget about it- I thought I saw something but it was just nothing," I said.

His eyes still stayed on mine.

"OK – but can I ask you something what you think you saw, was it something supernatural-like vampires or something,"he asked quietly.

My eyes turned bloodshot.

"Wait you think what I saw is a vampire. Don't tell me you believe in them too."

Matt's face still seemed serious.

"Nina you have to know something.. this town has a history of vampires. Some people choose not to pay attention but its true."

" Well how do you know?" I asked.

His eyes went down and he spoke gently in a choked voice.

"My sister um- she was.. killed by one."

It was a good thing I couldnt see what I looked like because the expression on my face was less than satisfying. I had to call the mission off, but Precy would likely cancel me. Nikita!Thats it she could come and help me. Shes, of course the only person left that I could trust .

"Matt will you excuse me- I have to leave," I sopke out.

"What? Where are you going?," he responded his answer less than pleasing. I saw the expression on his face and he had the shade of dissapointment on him. But before giving him a respons, I walked out of the resturant running towards the nearest gas food station. When I finally reached one, I asked the cashier at the front if they a had payphone. She directed me to it and I ran quickly toward it. Frantically panting and trying to remember Nikitas number, all of these emotions swirled inside of me and I crumbled and began to literally sob. As I walked out the gas station into the night, I had a flashback of my father and I out in the wood when he was teaching me to survive.

_"Why are we doing this papa- its almost nightfall and its getting cold." a young 11 year old me said. _

_" Its for your own saftey- just in case something was to happen," he replied. _

_"But papa- I dont want to-"_

_"ENOUGH ALEXANDRA!" he screamed the echoing of his voice sinking into her heart. _

_The young girl collapsed and tears fell down her eyes, slowly dripping down towards the palm of her hands._

_"I'm sorry Alexandra- you know I dont want to upset you- .. just never forget who you are. Promise me this," he said sincerly. _

_"I promise papa," I uttered ._

I had no idea where to go. Now that I knew what Damon was and possibly Stefan, I couldn't go back to the mansion. Just being near them would make me go insane. But, I still walked slowly towards near the mansion. Before I knew, I was in front of the steps and as I was about to turn around the front door opened and Damon came out.

"Welcome, Nina."


	9. Chapter 9:My name is Alex

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything **

Alex POV

I stood there flabbergasted trying in to sink Damon and his words. Maybe it was the fact that inside I was scared to death. But another thought came towards my mind, if he is a vampire why didn't he kill me already.

"Um..-hi Damon," I said nonchalantly walking up the steps toward the door and past him.

"You certainty look – um pleasant," he said .

"Wait does he mean pleasant in delicious to bite or pleasant as in pretty," I thought.

I pushed the thought out of my head and just headed up the stairs, towards my room. When I entered, I slammed the door shut and went to get my phone in my drawer. But, when I opened it, neither my phone or my notepad were there.

"Damon," I quickly thought.

"But where could he have hid it for me not to find. Maybe his room."

I tiptoed quietly across the hallway towards Damon's room. When I entered, I saw it was huge and very vintage looking. But where were my phone and book. I rummaged through his chest drawers, coming across some of his white v-neck shirts and even his boxers. There was nothing in the top drawers so I bent down and looked in the bottom ones.

"Like what you see?" someone above me said.

Startled by the voice, I tumbled down to the floor my face, facing the male, who of course was Damon.

"Depends what I 'm seeing," I said trying to seem as normal as possible.

"Why are you in my room Nina- if that even is your real name?" Damon asked curiously.

My eyes widened in disbelief. There was no way he could have known, even if he did read my list.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I answered turning my head away from his eyes staring at the speck of dust next to his right shoe. Before I could even blink, he grabbed me by the neck and slammed me against the chest drawer.

"Da-aa-mon- stop please- I.. cant breathe," I said managing to choke out my words.

"Who are you?" he said.

"Please- Damon- please," I said a tear strolling down my cheek.

His eyes seemed to sink and his grip lessened but he still had control over me.

"Damon listen to me, I know what you are- okay- but if you kill me it wont do you any good-"

He still didn't speak. He just looked me in the eyes.

"I probably know why you're like this- sad, lonely depressed unable to control your own emotions. What happened a girl you loved didn't love you back?"

"Stop!" he gritted through his teeth.

But I didn't. I continued speaking, but my neck started to hurt more form Damon's grip.

"Your family died? Your only brother betrayed you?," I said.

"STOP!" he screamed at the same time letting go of me.

As I ran towards the door, he sped towards me and got in my way blocking the door glancing me in the eyes.

"_You are gonna forget everything that happened but you will tell me who you really are."_

_I nodded to his words unable to speak what I wanted to say. _

"_My name is Alexandra Udinov , daughter of Nikolai Udinov, I work for Division- a top secret section of the government that has gone rogue and is responsible for tons of countless of kills. However, with my partner Nikita we will stop them and put an end to Percy and Division." _

Damon POV

So many questions entered my mind as to what she was doing here and her mission. But then the door downstairs slammed shut and I let go of my glance. Alexandra followed me downstairs as well.

"Hello dear brother." I said nonchalantly.

"Hi Damon.- whats going on?" he asked curious by the time if my voice.

"Um I don't know what you mean. Except the fact that Nina here isn't really Nina but instead Alexandra Udinov who works for a top secret section of the government oh and she knows about vampires."

Stefan stared at me in disbelief.

"Well- what do you want to do?"he asked

"I don't know. I mean when I compelled her-"

"Wait you compelled her to tell you that stuff," Stefan said.

"Yeah why- do you have a problem with that?"

"Well if shes on the good side?"Stefan answered.

"The good side? This isn't the 1900's." I reminded him.

I glanced at Alex who was sitting on the couch.

"Well what do you want to do with there?" I said.

" Before you take matters into your own hands lets see why she's here and then decide."

Stefan and I took Alex towards the cellar towards one of the room. We placed her in a chair and tied her arms and legs. Time to find why she was really here.

Alex POV

I awoke to find myself in a gray, brick walled room, my arms and legs tied together and tape placed on my mouth. Damon and Stefan saw me wake up and stood up coming towards me. They ripped the tape from my mouth . It hurt like hell!

"Why are you here?" Damon asked.

I didn't reply .Again he asked. Still I didn't reply. Stefan came towards me and bent down to look me in the eyes.

"Alex- tell us why you're here- I don't want to hurt you."

My eyes widened how did they know my name.

"My names not Alex," I said. Damon let out a chuckle.

"Listen we're not stupid," he said coming towards me inches away form lips.

"Why are you doing this," I whispered in disbelief. He was a bit brought back and stepped away heading upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Stefan called out.

"To get a drink," Damon called out from the side steps. Then Stefan ran after him and I was left alone .

I tried to move, but the knot was too tight to pick so I tied to pick myself up and walk. To my surprise it worked and a quick sharp of glass caught my eye. I went to were it lay and picked it up with my feet and slid it under my arms. I went quietly down and picked up the glass, frantically trying to cut through rope. I was almost done when I heard Stefan's voice form the stairs. I quickly finished cutting the rope, untied my feet and went through the opposite direction ad up those stairs that led to the back of the house. I ran out the door and sped away from the mansion. When I turned my head back, I saw Damon in the distance watching me then running towards me and picking me up and slinging me towards his right shoulder.

"Damon stop- please stop okay please just stop let me go."


	10. Chapter 10: I'll help you

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Wish I did

General POV

Alex began pounding on Damon's back as hard as she could and screamed for help, but it was useless.

"Damon let me go,if you kill, you'll more then likely gonna get killed." Alex let out a sigh, not knowing that she already told Damon about Division.

"The people I work for- Division they want something OK- and it might help you too- ." He brought her inside and set Alex on the couch still having a tight grip of her hand.

"Talk," he said.

"...The people I work for want an object called a Black Box because, I don't know if you know, but inside there's a taping of a real vampire form Mystic Falls," Alex said. This time it was Damon who was in disbelief. He turned red and left the room calling out,"Don t go anywhere or I'll kill you," to Alex before leaving.

Startled by the comment, Alex decided not to move. A few minutes later he came back with Stefan.

"Alex- we need you to find that black box-" Stefan said.

"No really – that's what I've been trying to do – but you guys went all ballistic and had to tie me up!" Alex blurted out. Damon stepped forward.

" Well if you would've told us the truth form the beginning- then we wouldn't have been in this position right now."

" So its my fault now! HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW YOU GUYS WERE FREAKING VAMPIRES! Besides I have a job to do no matter how much I hate it. Trust I would give anything if I could start my life over but Niki-"Alex said

"Nikita," Damon said grinning,

"How do you know about her?" Alex said.

"I have my ways- that's none of your business. Who is she anyways?" Damon asked.

"I'm afraid that's none of your business," Alex answered grinning.

Damon let a very small smile that curved on his lip.

"But if you guys do help me- we have to act normal- Division cant know about this or they'll kill me," Alex said.

They both hesitated then Stefan spoke,"We'll help you." But Alex shook her head. I need to hear those words come out of Damon's mouth. Damon looked at her in the eyes.

"You can all go to hell," he said heading up to his room. Stefan turned to Alex.

"I'm sorry he's sometimes like that," he said

"Yeah I've noticed,"Alex said sighing.

Alex POV

I followed Damon up to his room. But, he closed it shut and wouldn't open it.

"Damon open the door- come on- I need to talk to you," He didn't answer.

"Why are you acting this way? Is it because I didn't tell you about me and my job? Or about the Black Box?"I asked. Still he didn't answer.

"OK whatever- talk to me when you're ready." Then I headed across the hall into my room, suddenly I remembered about my other phone Nikita gave me. I searched through my closet and my drawers but it wasn't there. Did Damon take that too? No, he would've told me. Yet again this is Damon we're talking about.

I opened my door and kicked his door open.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"he yelled.

"Wheres my other phone Damon- where did you put it?" I said.

"What the hell are you talking about I only took one of your phones the one in your drawer- I didn't take anything else," He said .

"BULL-I know you took my other one now give it to me."I yelled.

"I would but I didn't take anything,"he said.

"Yeah right," I said rolling my eyes.

We stood there in our positions eying one another for about five minutes.

"Well-why are you still here," he asked.

"I'm not leaving- until you give it back to me-," I said.

"Fine knock yourself out- I'm going to bed,"

He turned around a took off his shirt and pants and got into bed. I stood there standing. I may be stubborn- but I'll always get my way.


	11. Chapter 11: I Love You

**So I've made a few changes. I don't want to give a lot away but Bonnie's not the one who put the spell on the black box and Damon is telling the truth he didn't steal Alex's phone. :-)Someone else did. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

Alex POV

I stood there watching Damon sleep, but I sensed he wasn't really sleeping just trying to make me tired and leave. I felt kind of weird staring at him like that ,so I sat down on the floor, placing my head against the bedpost. I thought about the mission. So many questions lay in my mind. Like who was the vampire in the box?Why did the person with the box send a threat and why was it so important to Division? Something fishy was going on and I had to find out what it was. I checked the time on the clock that was hanging on the wall across from me and it was around 3:00 am. If Damon wasn't gonna tell me where my phone was, I guess I had to go and find it by myself. I slowly got up and went across the room to where a wooden desk remained. I sat down on the chair and opened one of the top drawers. There were pieces of crumpled paper inside of it. I opened one of them and I was surprised to read what it said.

_Dear Elena, _

_I don't know when these feelings for you started. Maybe it was when I first met you or later on, but I've gotten close to you. . However, I feel so selfish if I took you away form Stefan. He deserves you and hes a good person. Someone who will never leave you and will always be by your side. I just feel that I need to say these words to you so you really know honestly how I feel about you. I love you, Elena and all I want is for you to be happy._

_Sincerely, _

_Damon _

"Wow," I thought.

"So that's why he's been acting all moody and stuff because the girl he loves wont love him back."

I turned around to see Damon quietly sleeping. He really isn't as tough as he seems and I'm guessing he's had his heart broken before.

"Damon," I spoke quietly shaking his arm.

"Wake up, Damon, wake up."

"What- ," he said grumbling in his sleep.

"Get up," I shouted quietly but in a whisperer.

"What do you want Alex?" he said.

I picked up my hand and showed him the letter that he had written. He eyed it and then spoke.

"Where did you get that?' he said.

"Where do you think- in your drawer-why didn't you tell me you're in love with Elena ," I said

smiling.

He took the note from my hand and ripped it into pieces then through it in the garbage.

"That's the past," he said getting back into bed.

"I don't care about it anymore."

I eyed him, wondering what was wrong with him.

"Damon- those feelings don't just go away- and you need to tell her how you feel. Maybe she feels the same way about you- you never know."

He didn't response.

"See this is why I don't get you- you seem all macho and tough able to do anything-but when it comes to how you feel about a girl you're unable to express your feelings. I think that you're afraid of love."I said.

"I can express my feelings and I'm definitely not afraid of love," he answered.

"Well then why don't you tell Elena you love her ?" I asked.

" I cant tell her that because-."

"Because why?"I asked.

"BECASUE I'M FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU."

I stared at him in disbelief. "Seriously Damon whats the real reason," I asked.

"If you're not gonna believe me fine- I've dealt with it before and It would make it easier for me if you just left- actually it would make it easier for all of us."

"You want me to leave," I asked.

"Whatever- I don't care anymore- remember I'm afraid of love."

"Fine then," I said leaving his room and going to mine. I packed up my stuff and headed out the door.

"You got you're wish Damon." I said looking back at the house one last time. I walked around the town hoping to find a motel to stay at , I guess I was doing this mission on my own. Suddenly, someone came from behind me and forced me inside a car . I dont know who it was or where I was but I'm guessing they weren't a big fan of me.

* * *

**Vote on who you think should kidnapp Alex on my profile :-)**


	12. Chapter 12:My names Katherine

**I'm kind of having writers block with my other story so I hope you guys who read this could give me some suggestions for my other one. Thanks :-) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything even wish I did. **

Damon POV

I woke up the next morning feeling like crap and I don't know if it was because of last night or something else. It probably was though. But maybe Alex was right- maybe I am afraid to show my true feelings for someone I care about. I really do care about Alex , but it's just whenever I tell someone how I feel they don't feel the same way about me and it kills me inside to know that. So I decided to apologize to Alex- I think I blew my top last night and she didn't deserve that.

"Alex- open the door," I said knocking on her door

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you. You didn't deserve that." I waited for a response but it was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. I stormed inside and saw Alex wasn't there and all her stuff were gone as was she.

"Great job,Damon," I thought.

While scanning the room, I saw a note that was placed on the bed and it was addressed to me. It read:

_Damon,_

_Well, I took what you said in and I hope you got your wish,I'm leaving. I guess we wont see each other after this._

_-Alex _

My eyes widened as I read the note- she couldn't have possibly left. NO! She can't. This is all my fault, it's always my fault. I kicked and screamed around her room, then after a while I relaxed and made a decision to go after her. Before leaving, I checked Stefan's room and he wasn't there- I'm guessing he was with Elena. When I entered the kitchen, a curly- haired, smiling Katherine was there. I sped to where she was and grabbed her by the neck.

"Now-now Damon- you wouldn't want something bad to happen to Alexandra." she said in a Russian accent.

"What have you done with her?" I said.

"**I, **didn't do anything." she said smiling, that devious smile of hers.

"Yeah right- cut the crap Katherine- where's Alex,"

"Shes safe...for now."she answered. Then she turned my hand around and pushed me out of the way. Furious, I came charging at her and both of us slid past the kitchen toward the back door, knocking down everything in our way. When I had a good grip of her, I broke one of her fingers and she screamed an erring pain. I got up from the floor looking down at Katherine, who's veins looked as if they were going to pop out of her neck.

"Now tell me where she is- or next time I'll put a stake through your heart." I said.

"Wow Damon- you must really care about her," she answered slowly getting up from the floor.

"Even if I did- why do you care- remember you always loved Stefan,"I said.

"True- but first it was me, then Elena, now Alex, it seems every girl you have ever loved just doesn't love you back- doesn't that make you mad- Damon?"

"You know it did- but – I'm happy you never loved me because- you are such a bitch," I said grinning.

Katherine grinned at me and then spoke.

"The games are only beginning,"she said before leaving the house into the sunlight.

I rose up, my body slowly healing and regaining full power again.

**Alex POV**

"Where am I?Where did you take me?Who are you?"I yelled.

"Relax-once I got what I want from your dear friends-then I'll let you go,"the female voice said. She was hidden away in the dark corner of the room and it was hard to describe her face. But I managed to make out curly hair and a good structure by the way she stood.

"What are you talking about?"I asked in confusion.

She carefully walked out and I saw -ELENA!

"Elena?Whats going on?"I asked.

She smiled evilly and walked up to me.

"Oh – but that's Where you're wrong. My names Katherine." she said.


	13. Authors Note

Authors Note.

Hey everyone sorry I haven't written any chapters on A Mission at Mystic Falls. I haven't had that much time on my hands. And too tell you the truth there was no inspiration running through me. I experimented writing a few chapters a while back, but never uploaded them because they weren't very good. Hopefully I'll have a few chapter up by the end of the month. Please review and reply and give me feedback. Also ideas are always available for you too share, either good or bad. And if I do use one of your ideas I'll give you a shutout!


	14. Chapter 14: I know about the Black Box

**Alex POV **

"Did that girl just say her name was Katherine not Elena? How does that even make sense?,"I thought.

"What the hell are you talking about!" I yelled putting my thoughts into words. I was angry for one of two reasons. First I was kidnapped and second my arms started to get numb because they were tied. If you haven't been in my position before than you will never know the pain it causes because its excruciating. I was trying desperately to loosen my hands from the back of the chair but it was no use the knot was to tight.

She smiled cockily. I could sense her being satisfied with herself and almost feeling proud.. Then suddenly it hit me!

"Wait a minute you were at the Salvatore's house a couple of days ago? weren't you? You and Damon got in a fight," I explained realizing what had happened that day.

"Hooray! one point toward Alexandra!" she exclaimed sarcastically.

I scoffed. I was beginning to get annoyed by this chick. Elena was nothing like her!

"What do you want from me anyways?" I asked.

"Oh only that little black box that you value so preciously.."she replied calmly.

"And what makes you think I have it," I said

She grinned coming closer to me.

"Sweetie- I know you don't have it but you're going to find the person who has it or I'll just have to kill you," Katherine said innocently.

For some strange reason I actually did believe that she would kill me if she had the chance. To be honest with you the only reason shes probably keeping me alive right now is because I have something she wants. I know something she needs. I know about the black box.


End file.
